Flores del Olvido
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: El pasado se borró. El presente es diferente. Los recuerdos van y vuelven, tratando de encontrar quien los aprecie...(AU,Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Flores del Olvido**

 **El pasado se borró. El presente es diferente. Los recuerdos van y vuelven, tratando de encontrar quien los aprecie...**

 **La memoria es como el mal amigo; cuando más falta te hace, te falla.**

Y quien dijo que lo hare? – pregunto con cierto enfado, que su voz dejo notar con claridad-

Por favor…- los ojos de perro abandonado de Milo, no lo convencieron –

Mira, porque no le dejas un mensaje y ya…- trato de razonar con el griego –

Es que…- Milo, calló un momento recordando la mirada asesina de su novio – no…- un escalofrío lo recorrió – me dijo claramente que no quería más mensajes o llamas, si era para cancelar…- expreso con un suspiro –

Y como quiere que le avises? – le miro con una ceja levemente alzada y lo brazos cruzados –

Ni idea, pero ve a discutirlo Tú a Camus – un gesto de terror se dibujó en su rostro – por favor, Shaka, de mi corazón es un favor que te suplico, no…te imploro que hagas – el rubio rodo los ojos ante la clara actuación exagerada del peli azul –

No es como si tú hubieses buscado que Shion, te pusiera a cargo – se encogió de hombros, y trato de hacerle ver al griego, que se complicaba la vida por algo que bien él no había pedido, más sin embargo había obtenido. Eso no podía entender Camus? – No creo que sea tan irracional para no comprenderlo – agrego al no ver problema en ello –

Explícaselo a Camus…- Milo miro a Shaka como si fuera su única salvación de no caer al infierno –

Eres un exagerado – le restó importancia y se giró, estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, tomar el ascensor, subir a su carro y dirigirse a su casa. Era viernes por la noche, lo único que pensaba era ir y tirarse de cabeza a su cama –

Shaka! – Milo lo sostuvo con todas su fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimones – tu no conoces a Camus, su mirada es tan fría cuando se molesta hasta casi puedo jurar que me metería aun ataúd de hielo si eso fuera posible – Shaka solo dejo salir un suspiro –

Ya comenzó el drama – pensó antes de tratar de zafarse del agarre del ojí turquesa –

Si me ayudas, te juro que hare lo que me pidas…- negocio, y una sonrisa se formó al ver como el rubio dejaba de insistir en soltarse –

Está bien, bicho rastrero, pero a que no cumplas tu palabra te mueres – sin más que decir abandono el edificio. Tendría que hacer una parada antes de ir a su casa –

***M***

Y porque yo tengo que vestirme de esas manera? – los ojos azules se habían tornado casi, casi rojos de molestia, la cual se acrecentaba más al escuchar las risa disimuladas de su compañero –

Porque Mu y yo, somos los presentadores – respondió como si nada el peli celeste –

Y porque no le haces vestirse de esta manera ridícula a Shura? – El peli negro verdoso callo al escuchar su nombre junto a ridículo –

Oye a mí no me metas – se quejó –

Shura no faltó, Mu es más elocuente y yo soy el más bello. Además fue por votación…- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, pues seguía concentrado en las flores –

Y cuando se hizo esa disque votación? – las cejas del frases estaban casi juntas –

Cuando faltaste – Shura contesto antes de cubrirse la boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada. Ese traje era ridículo –

Son unos engendros! – sin nada más que pudiera hacer, el peli aguamarina atravesó los mostradores, y la puerta que deba la trastienda con toda la intensión de largarse a patear algo hasta que la frustración se fuera –

Enserio le harás vestirse así – una cuarta voz hizo sonreír a los otros dos –

No, nunca tan cruel – negó el peli celeste mientras sonreía – solo se lo dije para que nunca más vuelva a faltar sin avisarnos – rio un poco al recordar el traje –

De donde sacaste esa monstruosidad? – el español se apoyó en el mostrador y miro a los otros dos que estaban tras este –

…- en respuesta el peli celeste se encogió de hombros – fue lo primero que vi en la tienda – respondió antes de fijarse en la hora – ya es tarde chicos, vayan a descansar que mañana los quiero a todos puntuales y hermosos – peli lila y peli negro verdoso rodaron los ojos, por las palabras del sueco que se asomó por la misma puerta por la cual Camus había salido –

Yo también me voy – Shura dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio mientras se sacaba el mandil e iba tras el peli celeste –

Sí, yo termino esto y voy – respondió el peli lila, volviendo su atención en el arreglo floral – …hay no…- una espina se fue a alojar en el delicado dedo, haciendo que en un acto reflejo el joven dejara caer la rosa –…si se daña, Dita me mata – pensó antes de agacharse a recogerla –

…- la campanilla que hacia conocer si alguien entraba o salía, sonó dando paso a un rubio que miro con el ceño fruncido la florería, al notar que no había nadie en el lugar – hay alguien…- llamo –

Esto, si…disculpe – Mu se asomó, pegándole un susto de muerte al rubio que no se esperaba que alguien surgiera así de repente – buenas noches….- el peli lila escondió tras si la rosa y su mano herida, solo dejando a la vista una sonrisa –

…- el monto de improperios que iba dejar salir, se esfumaron a ver mejor a quien estaba tras el mostrador –eh…está Camus? – se atrevió a preguntar después de un momento de observar al joven –

...Camus…- la mirada de Mu se desvió, concentrándose en la puerta que daba a la trastienda – está un poco ocupado…- respondió, al recordar el humor que se cargaba el peli aguamarina, llevándose su mano herida a la boca, haciendo presión de manera disimulada –

… - el rubio arrugo más el ceño al escuchar la respuesta del joven, más aun al ver su inútil intento de evitar que se diera cuenta de la herida en su mano – si sigues presionando de esa manera, solo logras que la espina se clave más y que sangre – expresó haciendo que el peli lila se sonrojara, mirara su mano y luego la escondiera tras de sí–

…iré por Camus…- el peli lila dejo la rosa sobre el mostrador antes de asomarse en una corrida tras la puerta. No sabía por qué había actuado de esa manera, más aun el por qué se había sonrojado y porque sentía su corazón latir de esa manera. No conocía a esa persona, pero su ser había reaccionado de una manera tan distinta a la común, era como si lo conociera de una parte…pero de dónde?. Trato de recordar – ah! – jadeo al sentir un pinchazo en su cabeza –

Estas bien…?- la voz de Camus, que aun tenia matices de molestia, le hicieron pegar un salto de susto –

Eh?...si, Camus te buscan – sonrió y trato de actuar normal –

A mí? – Pregunto un tanto extrañado y más de la reacción de su amigo –

Si, está a fuera…- señalo la puerta –

Bien, iré…te lastimaste…- Camus le tendió un poco de papel para que se limpiara –

Si, solo fue un accidente – le sonrió, antes de caminar a donde seguramente Shura y Dita estaba alistándose para salir, él también se prepararía…debía sacar esa espina y disponerse a partir – cierras? – pidió al peli aguamarina que iba a salir –

Sí, yo me encargo – acepto –

***M***

Shaka? – el rubio dejo su contemplación de la rosa, al escuchar una voz conocida –

Hola, Camus- hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza – Milo, me pidió te dijera que no podía venir por ti hoy, ya que Shion le pidió que lo acompañara a la reunión que tendría conciertos amigos de negocios – dio el recado el rubio – y que lo disculparas – agrego al ver tan callado al peli aguamarina –

Y te mando para eso?, porque no me llamó? – el timbre de voz, alerto al de la India –

Pues, dijo que le habías dicho que no querías más llamadas…- trato de recordar las exactas palabras del peli azul –

Bien, eso es todo? – ya entendía a que mirada se refería Milo, porque ahora mismo Camus lo estaba mirando así, aunque claro él no se dejaría intimidar –

Sí. Hasta otro día – se giró para marcharse, ya había cumplido su misión, ya no había porque quedarse –

Milo, tarado – mascullo el peli aguamarina. Ese día había sido una bazofia en su totalidad. Odiaba ese día –

***M***

Vamos? – Mu esperaba al ojí azul soportado en la pared –

…- no hubo respuesta, pues Camus solo se limitó a seguir su camino –

Sigues molesto? – pregunto con algo de preocupación, pues no quería que Camus se descontara con él, ni tampoco con el pobre del departamento que compartían –

Mu, has pensado en renunciar? – la pregunta desconcertó al peli lila –

Qué? – balbuceo –

Digo, sé que aun somos estudiantes y que Dita nos está dando este trabajo para sustentar nuestros gastos extras, pero…- Camus dudo un momento en seguir – es un abuso! Yo no quiero vestirme de floripondio! – Chillo asustando un poco a los demás transeúntes –

Jejeje…- una gota casi de anime resbalo por la cabeza del peli lila al escuchar al francés – aun no te dijeron…- pensó al recordar que solo era una broma – solo fue broma, no tendrás que vestirte así – explico el peli lila –

Enserio? – el ojí azul miro con ojos entrecerrados al ojí verde –

Si, solo fue como un castigo por no llegar el lunes – recordó con terror el día que más gente habían tenido en la florería – se estaban vengando…- le señalo indicó que siguieran pues ya el semáforo había cambiado su luz –

Y no me dijiste?! – acuso –

Pues…- Mu recordó la amenaza de Dita –

" _Si le dices algo, te juro que te hago vestirte así y a tender a la florería por un mes…- amenazo el peli celeste con los brazos cruzados –"_

Mu? – Camus, le tendió una de las gaseosas que compro en la tienda de paso –

Eh?, gracias…- sonrió levemente y agradeció al dios en turno por haber hecho que Camus se olvide del tema – no saldrías con Milo, hoy? – pregunto sin maldad –

Tuvo trabajo – se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, más Mu podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos – creo que es mejor así…- siguió después de darle un trago a su gaseosa –

Por qué lo dices? – Frunció un poco el ceño –

Siento que eh esperado mucho para estar con Milo, como si lo estuviera esperando varias vidas…que, ya se me hace común la espera…- hablo como ido, haciendo que Mu lo mirara con algo de empatía – cuando lo conocí…- el peli aguamarina miro con nostalgia su bebida –

Sentiste como si lo conocieras de toda la vida…- completo Mu, haciendo que Camus asintiera. Sonrió al saber que no era el único, pues recordó al rubio que había ido a la florería. Tal vez con el tiempo ambos pudieran saber el porqué de ello, pero mientras tanto solo podían esperar y seguir adelante –

 *****M*****

 **PV: UY! Ikki me duele la cabeza, el hígado, los ojos…me duele todo –**

 **Ikki: si tomas como camionera, es obvio que luego te duela el cuerpo –**

 **PV: quien toma como camionero?!, tarado estoy con la gripe…Y.Y –**

 **Ikki: a hora se llama, así? yo creí que era resaca…- XD –**

 **PV: ya te dije que NO! –**

 **Ikki: como digas…-**

 **PV: me traes un pastilla? –**

 **Ikki: para la gripe o resaca? –**

 **PV: Ikki! –**

 **Ikki: XDDD –**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sueño**

 _Un blanco inmenso, un blanco que cubría todo el lugar y que le daba un toque especial e incluso místico. Que era ese lugar?, su mirada se paseó por el extenso lugar, nieve y rocas solo eso era lo que pida diferenciar. Camino por breves minutos, buscando algo que le dijera que estaba haciendo en ese lugar._

 _Un puente? – su mirada miraron al extremo final de ese puente, y más allá casi de manera oculta algo que se asemejaba a una torre se alzaba – que son? – de manera inexplicable se encontraba ya en lo que parecía ser el interior de la torre, en ese lugar había un montón de tótems de animales…una en especial brillaba, llamado su atención – un carnero…- susurro –_

 _Maestro! – una vez más la escena había cambiado. Ahora se encontraba caminado con un pequeño niño peli rojo a su lado, que le llamaba maestro. Lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a subir, lo que parecían ser una exagerada cantidad de escaleras –_

 _Kiki! – Ese debía ser el nombre del niño, porque lo vio detenerse y luego sonreír – no corras – se escuchó así mismo decir –_

 _Camus, Camus…! – ese era Milo?, el mismo Milo que conocía?, que llevaba puesto y, porque caminaba con esa prisa y repitiendo el nombre de Camus -_

 _No…- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su amigo peli aguamarina, tirado en el suelo de aquel templo, mientras una gran cantidad de escarcha lo cubría -_

 _Camus, Camus…- las lágrimas del peli azul, fueron acompañadas por las suyas –_

 _Hyoga…- sus empañados ojos siguieron la silueta de una mujer, de cabellos lilas como lo suyos, que corría al ver el estado de un chico rubio. Supuso que Hyoga debía ser su nombre –_

 _Afrodita de Piscis, Camus de Acuario, Shura de Capricornio, Aioros de Sagitario, Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer y Saga de Géminis – un extenso campo verde con lapidas en su mayoría. Él junto a otras personas de las cuales solo conocía a Milo y Aioria, rendían tributó a los que respondían a ese nombre, solo conocía la cara de tres de ellos pero…sentía que lloraba por todos ellos -_

 _Este es el lugar que más me gusta, de las doce casas…- un extenso jardín de flores, en lo que sobresalían dos hermosos arboles florecientes –_

 _Sí, es lindo – miro con curiosidad a quien le dijera ello – pero no están hermoso, como tú – la sonrisa de aquel hombre acompañado con ese comentario le robaron un sonrojo –_

 _…- no respondió simplemente se dejó abrazar por quien le dijera esas palabras –_

 _Me gusta cuando te sonrojas…- le susurro en el oído - …- su sonrojo creció pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar o de decir algo, pues sus labios fueron apresados por ese hombre – te amo…-le escucho decir, cuando lo libero –_

 _Yo también te amo – respondió mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos azules –_

 _Lo sentiste? – No había nadie junto a él, pero escuchaba la misma voz de aquel hombre de ojos azules. No entendía que pasaba. Solo había habido un cambio de escena, una vez más –_

 _Te iras, cierto? – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se aferró más a aquella puerta –_

 _Es mi deber, ya lo sabías – escucho que le respondía –_

 _Pero…- sus ojos liberaron aquellas cristalinas gotas – nuestro deber es antes que todo…- concluyo. Esas palabras le causaron un gran dolor –_

 _Si, en esta vida es así…- la voz se escuchaba seria – pero te prometo que cuando volvamos a renacer, no daré mi vida más que por ti…- agrego y esta vez la voz sonó tan dulce, que no pudo evitar sonreír muy a pesar de que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer –_

 _Eres un tonto, lo sabias? – expreso con un sonrojo y la voz entrecortada –_

 _Así me despedirás? – pregunto con falsa ofensa –_

 _No – negó antes de limpiarse las lágrimas – te amo – declaro con una sonrisa y las mejillas carmín –_

 _Yo también te amo, Mu de Aries – sin más que eso la voz desapareció –_

Shaka…- no sabía porque pero sintió un dolor inmenso – Shaka…-se removió inquieto, mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Era solo un sueño? –

Mu, Mu – Camus removió más fuerte a su amigo peli lila al verlo derramar lágrimas, había ido a su cuarto con toda la intensión de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no seguir dando vueltas en su cama y pensar en Milo, pero cuando llegó escucho a su compañero balbucear y creyó conveniente no despertarlo, no hasta que lo vi llorar – Mu, despierta…-

…no…Camus? Camus!– sus ojos se enfocaron mejor en el de ojos azules y luego lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo – estas vivo…estas vivo…-susurro con alegría y alivio –

Mu? – lo miro con preocupación, y es que a que vino eso de estas vivo? – que paso? –

Es que…todo fue muy rápido, yo solo te vi allí…Milo, Milo lloraba y tú…un chico rubio también estaba tirado…Aioria lloraba y Shura, Afrodita…un jardín – Mu trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero no encontraba nada coherente en todo lo vivido –

Solo fue un sueño. No pasó nada…tranquilo – Camus, trato de suavizar su voz para ayudar a su amigo –

Pero era tan real…- Mu replico y su mirada se concentró en el peli aguamarina –

Peor no lo es – de manera rotunda pero suave expreso – solo un sueño, verdad? –

Si – asintió levemente –

Ahora vamos a ver una peli, si? – esa era la mejor manera para olvidar lo ocurrido, para ambas partes.

Mañana Dita los reprendería por llegar con ojeras, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

***M***

Era la boda de Marín y Aioria, por lo que les habían pedido una gran cantidad de arreglos florales. La peli roja era amante de estas, aunque al castaño le importaba un rábano la cantidad, pero por complacer a su futura esposa estaba dispuesto a dejar sin flores a todas las florerías, y eso lo dejaran a él en la banca rota.

Cambia la cara, que cualquiera diría que vas a la horca – le palmeo Aioros tratando de tranquilizar a hermano –

Has esperado por ella mucho tiempo, Animo! – Shura imito al mayor y trato de ayudar al castaño menor –

Lo dicen como si fueran más de tres años los que conozco a Marín – expreso con los ojos entrecerrados –

Tal vez así sea…- Aioros desvió la mirada – porque no todos recordamos? – pregunto en un susurro al español que se encogió de hombros, dando a conocer que él tampoco lo sabía –

No vemos luego – Shura sonrió al ver llegar a Camus y Mu, con una cara de que no había dormido en todo la noche- …- eso se iba a poner bueno. Dita estaba yendo en busca de esa par –

***M***

Llegan tarde! – el peli celeste estaba hecho una fiera, y como no si el mismo día del evento, sus ayudantes llegan tarde y encima con una cara de no haber dormido nada. Condenado francés y tibetano – se pasaron! Me tiene hecho un manojo de nervios… -

Ni que fueras la novia – respondió Camus con fastidio –

Cómo? – el mayor no podía creer la insolencia del francés –

Disculpa, Dite, ya vamos a ayudar…- Mu jalo al peli aguamarina con toda la intensión de llevárselo antes de que algo malo pase – están difícil decir lo siento – giro su rostro para reprender al francés, sin detenerse por lo que choco – ay! – se quejó por el golpe –

Shaka! Estas bien? – el peli aguamarina miro con preocupación a su amigo y al rubio –

Sí, pero apuntaste la placa? – respondió a lo que el francés solo sonrió y negó –

…Shaka? – el peli lila ignoro el que le hayan comparada con un carro, para concentrarse en el nombre del rubio. Ese era el nombre de aquel hombre?! –

 *****M*****

 **Ikki: y lo tenias que dejar allí...-**

 **PV: es que tengo sueño... -**

 **Ikki: cansada vives, como si hicieras algo en tu parasitaria vida -**

 **PV: -.-zzzzz -**

 **Ikki: te estoy hablando ¬.¬* -**

 **PV: -.-zzzz -**

 **Ikki: ...-**

 **PV:-.o -**

 **Ikki: ya te vi! -**

 **PV: -.-zzzz -**

 **Ikki: sigue haciendote la dormida...¬.¬* -**

 **PV: no leemos - murmura en sueños -**

 **Ikki: u.u***


	3. Chapter 3

**Te busque**

El encuentro había sido inesperado, un choque, y había caído encima de un hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada azul.

Shaka..._ ese nombre abandonó sus labios en un suspiro, mezcla de sorpresa e ilusión. Frente a él o mejor dicho bajo él se encontraba aquel hombre que le jurara amor eterno, el que lo besara y quien... Se llenaron lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos, la mención de ese nombre rápidamente le había traído el recuerdo de su noche de tormento, dónde había sentido un horrible dolor... Al saber muerto a ese hombre por quien estaba seguro sentía un amor incondicional.

Mu? _ la voz de Camus sonó tan lejana, pues solo en ese momento para él existía Shaka _

..._ por su lado el rubio tampoco podía separar su azul mirada de la persona por la cual había esperado tanto. Su Mu, lloraba y eso era algo que no podía soportar...pero, había algo que le detenía el limpiar esas lágrimas y eso era el miedo de que Mu no lo recordará y que por un tonto impulso todo se fuera al Hades. No, debía recordar el relato de Orfeo y Eurídice.

Lo había buscado por tanto, que cuando lo vio la noche anterior en aquélla florería su corazón sintió la esperanza renacer y es que cada día lejos de su amor era una tortura de las más terribles. Pero, como si Atena al fin escuchará las plegarias de uno de sus guerreros, su Mu aparecía con una mano herida y una rosa como culpable. Esa noche agradeció a Milo por haberlo enviado a buscar a su novio.

Mu, que...? _ Camus al fin interfirió en el recuentro de dos almas que desde siempre estuvieron conectadas _ todo bien? _ la mirada de Camus mostraba preocupación _

...no quise lastimarte..._ expresó Shaka, aun distante. No quería hacerse ilusiones. Mu debía recordarlo sin que el interviniera, al fin esa era la condición de la diosa de la primavera, esa era la única manera de estar juntos en esta vida_

Yo..._ y muy a pesar de que Camus era quién lo miraba y limpiaba sus mejillas, su atención solo era para Shaka, el rubio con quien soñó y por quien sentía algo que no comprendía pues no recordaba conocerlo más allá de un sueño y una noche en Perséfone, la florería donde trabajaba _

***M***

Que paso, allí afuera? _ Afrodita había ido en su búsqueda, y disculpándose con Shaka se llevó a sus dos trabajadores. Sabía que era momento de intervenir, cuando notó a Mu llevar dos manos a su cabeza. Alejo al rubio y se lo llevó _

Me duele..._ susurro el de cabellos lilas y no se refería precisamente al dolor punzante de su cabeza _

Lindo, no te esfuerces y tampoco lo retengas, sólo deja que fluya natural..._ aconsejo el hermoso peli celeste con ternura _ ya verás que pronto todo estará como se debe _ sonrió con seguridad _

Eso me suena a que sabes algo Dite _ Camus por mucho que le preocupará el estado de quien consideraba un muy buen amigo, no paso por alto el comentario y el misterio de las palabras de su jefe _

Es algo que solo ustedes puede descubrir _ no dijo más, porque Shura entraba al lugar _

Ya está todo listo para la ceremonia _ el peli negro verdoso sonrió un tanto incómodo por la mirada acusadora de Camus, pero suspiró con alivio al ver la mirada de aprobación de Dite. Había llegado en el momento adecuado. Aioros lo había dicho: los recuerdos no deben ser forzados o todo será en vano. Y si su arquero lo decía, era mejor obedecerle._

Vamos, entonces _ Afro, tomo la mano de Mu y de manera delicada lo hizo seguirle_ era momento de encontrase con su antiguos amigos, compañeros de armas, hermanos e incluso con el amor. Esperaba que con ese encuentro los que aún no recordaban lo hicieran, o lo planeado por Kanon sería inútilmente, así como su intento por engañar a la primavera.

***F***

La hermosura de una flor, que se consume en el olvido. Ayer era cuidada de manera tan dedicada, que no hubo manera de que se le dañara. Ahora el terrible invierno la azota y el olvido la marchita.

Mi amada flor, que un día te cuide. Era solo primavera cuando te amé.

Mi amada flor, que una tarde te perdí. El crudo invierno me atormentaba, al saberte sola y descuidada.

Mi amada flor, cuando te recupere. La primavera y el invierno solo serán un tiempo, y mi amor será eterno.

Mi amada flor, el día que me recuerdes y el olvido no sea más que un momento efímero...

Mi amada flor, lila es tu color y tu amor es lo que más anheló.

Mi amada flor, el amor que te entregó solo a ti, es eterno.

Mi amada flor, desde que te conocí aquél día, Mi amor supe que serías...

Mi amada flor, el futuro no lo sé...pero deseo que tu estés presente en el.

El amor, no lo había jamás experimentado. Su vida estaba dedicada a la meditación y al fortalecimiento de su poder. Desde que era un niño, su camino fue ese y él estaba conformé y de acuerdo con este.

El amor era algo que solo conocía en teoría, más allá jamás lo experimento. El amor era algo necesario lo sabía, pero jamás lo deseo.

Solo una tarde, a los seis años algo que nunca sintió, la tristeza lo a bordo al saberse alejado de quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Tristeza que se hizo más grande cuando supo que quien era su mejor amigo y futuro guardián de Aries no volvería más.

La tristeza no fue más allá porque cerro su corazón hasta que una tarde, cuando las puertas del santuario eran amenazadas, el volvió y no hubo más alegría para él.

La amistad que un día sintió, ahora era amor. Lo supo cuando lo vio aquella noche bajo la luz de esa enorme luna que no se comparaba con su hermosura...

Mi bella flor..._ sonrió al recordar ese poema que una vez le contó y que provoco que sus bellos ojos se iluminaran. Mu era el único por el cual había abierto su corazón _ la primavera me confundió, y te perdí. Amor tú eras y solo amistad quise recibir. El temor de perderte fue más grande, pero amor aún me esperas?..._

Shaka? _ Tus mejillas tomaron un carmín intenso cuando te abrase aquélla noche de luna _

Te busqué por muchos jardines..._ susurré sin aflojar el abrazo _ pero no te encontré en ninguno. Flores hermosas hubo, pero ninguna lila como tu..._ declare en tu oído y sentí un quedo sollozo mientras me abrazabas con fuerza y ocultabas tu Bello rostro en mi pecho_ no llores..._ pedí, más no me escuchaste _

Nunca quise dañarte..._ expresaste en medio de un sollozo _

Jamás podrías _ respondí y antes de que dijeras algo más, te bese. Un beso que anhele por años. Un beso que me supo a gloria y a amor eterno

***F***

Porque no me recuerdas? _ Su mirada azulina seguía sin cesar a quien fuera dueño de su amor desdé tiempos antiguos. Vidas y vidas lo espero y busco, para permanecer unidos y así fue hasta su sacrificio…

 *****M*****

 **PV: el Amor!**

 **Ikki: odio el Amor…**

 **PV: amargado!**

 **Ikki: yo soy el margado?** **Quien mira con odio a las parejas el 14 de febrero? –**

 **PV: …es que a mi nunca me regalan nada…-**

 **Ikki: y?**

 **PV: me regalaras algo tú, verdad – lo mira ilusionada –**

 **Ikki: ni loco!**

 **PV: y si yo te regalo algo ;)….**

 **Ikki: prefiero la muerte…**

 **PV: contigo no se puede…-**

 **Ikki: no leemos! –**

 **PV: si no leemos…-se siente en un rincón a llorar a mares –nadie me quieres!**


End file.
